Not My Daughter
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Hermione knows something Ron doesn't, and she doesn't want to tell him.


_**Written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (1st year Potions - write about someone who is prejudice)**_

_**Written for round 3 of the Quidditch League (Chudley Cannons Captain: write about one member of your OTP keeping a secret from the other - RonHermione)**_

* * *

**Not My Daughter**

_… __I know our parents would never accept this, but I can't help it. I hate that there is so much prejudice between our families. You're not like them at all, and I just wish they'd learn to accept it. I've never said these words to anyone before, apart from my family, but I love you. _

"Hey!"

Hermione folded up the letter she had found, trying not to look obvious. She tucked it under a book that was lying on the study desk and smiled to greet her husband.

"Hey," she replied. "How was work?"

Ron dumped his bag onto the floor of the study and collapsed into the chair. "How was work? How was work? You try working on a weekend!"

Hermione smiled, coming over to where Ron was and placed a kiss on his cheek and then his lips. "Poor baby," she said. "It's a hard life being an adult, isn't it?"

Ron's only response was to yawn.

"Do you want some dinner?" Hermione asked. "The kids have already eaten, but I waited for you."

Ron smiled, drawing Hermione to his lap. "Well, that sounds wonderful," he said. "I'm starving."

Hermione laughed. "Very well," she teased. "But on one condition."

"Anything for food," Ron joked.

"Don't complain if you don't like it."

Ron kissed her lips. "I never do," he told her.

…

_…__It's stupid, I agree, but do you fancy being murdered? Your parents might just lock you up, but if mine found out… Mum says she's not prejudice, but her actions sometimes tell differently. She often speaks of me finding a pueblood wife to marry one day. I can't tell her the truth – or my father. I can't tell them that I love you._

"Who's that letter from? Your secret boyfriend?" Ron came to sit at the breakfast table, helping himself to pot of coffee already there.

"Just a bill," Hermione lied, tucking the piece of parchment into her work robes. "I'll pay it during my lunch break today. She smiled and kissed her husband good morning. "Can you do something with the kids today?" she then asked.

Ron fought back a groan.

"They'll murder each other if they're cooped up here together."

"What do you propose I do?" Ron wanted to know. "They're both too old to hang out with their parents, remember?"

"Take them to Diagon Alley," Hermione answered with a shrug. "They're not too old if you promise to buy them things." She kissed him again.

"So bribe them?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Only a week before we send them back to Hogwarts and they're Neville's responsibility."

Ron shook his head, but it was obvious he was agreeing to her request. "Have a good day at work," he said.

…

_I really enjoy our walks around the Hogwarts grounds, or trips to Hogsmeade where there are so many people no one notices us holding hands. I really wish we could come clean with our families, but it's just not the right time. They won't accept it. Emotions are still raw. Is it too early to say that I think you may be the love of my life?_

"Where's Rosie?"

Hermione turned to smile at her husband, this time not bothering to hide the letter. He saw it but didn't ask about it.

"I think she may be outside."

Ron nodded. "I need to see if she needs anything from Diagon Alley for school. It's her last year and all, so I want to get her something special."

Hermione's smile only widened. "That's a wonderful idea, Ron!" she said. "Why don't we take them both there tomorrow? They're growing up, aren't they?"

"Not my Rosie," Ron replied stubbornly. "She'll always be a little girl to me."

He looked so happy Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him. She placed the letter inside her robe pocket

…

_Mum wants me to start dating. I had to tell her; I had to tell her I already had. Naturally, she asked me who it was. I considered lying to her, but in the deepest part of my heart, I couldn't do it to you. So Mum knows, and my father will soon, too. She seemed okay. I hope my father doesn't cause trouble._

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You've been reading an awful amount of letters lately, Hermione. I only was joking when I asked if it was your secret boyfriend, but now I'm starting to worry." Ron tried to add humour to his statement, but Hermione could hear the slight bit of real concern there, too.

"Ron, twenty years of marriage and two children, and you think I've found someone better now?"

Ron shrugged, and she moved to kiss him. "Never, ever, ever… in a million years." She kissed him again.

"Then, who are those letters from?"

"Rose."

"She writes to you?"

"She writes."

…

_It's alright, I think my mum knows anyway. I leave our letters around – first accidentally – but when I found out she was reading them, I did it on purpose. She hasn't said anything, so I think she's okay, too. Curse the day my dad finds out, though. I'll be locked up for life._

"I need to talk to Rose."

"Why?"

Hermione held up the piece of parchment in her hand and waved the blank side to Ron. "About this."

"I never understood why she wrote to you when you're in the same bloody house!" Ron said. "Can't she just talk to you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sometimes there are things we're afraid of saying verbally."

"Like what?" Ron demanded. "I tell you everything!"

"Of course you do. That's why I found a jar full of liquorice wands stashed away under three hiding charms after we banned the kids from sweets for a month."

Ron had the decency to look ashamed at that. "Ah, I wondered where they went."

"Rose is a teenager, Ron; kids her age need to discover themselves."

"Then I'll come with you." Ron stood up from the couch.

"First, let me talk to her."

"Alright, then." Ron sat back down. "Tell her I love her."

Hermione smiled. "I will."

…

_Mum has promised not to tell my dad until he is ready. That will be never. I think we'll have to run away together. I love you, Scorpius. I just want to be with you._

_Rosie, you really are the love of my life, and if I have to run away with you, that's okay. I would do it. I would live a Muggle life for you if you asked._

Hermione sat down at the dinner table with her husband and two children and smiled to herself.

Ron spoke. "Our last dinner before we get rid of you two again… I'll miss you."

Rose and Hugo also smiled.

"We'll both miss you," Hermione said.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. And a big shout out to my lovely Cannons team members. They're wonderful. For judging purposes this is 1140 words.  
**_

_**Also, if you would like to see me write any pairings/characters for my If You Dare collection, please PM me. I'm accepting normal, weird and wonderful pairings or characters. I'll write anything.**_


End file.
